the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly
Carly is a torturer at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Jaguar and off duty is arguably the most recognizable of them all and also the most elegant. On duty she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a black, red and white striped scarf, black leather gloves, standard coloured tights and high heels. Off duty she wears a white knee length dress, a grey, black and white striped fur coat and high heels. Despite her elegance though Carly is not as extravagant as the French vixen Marie. Personality Stevie describes Carly as being very feisty and fun loving and his description of the Jaguar is very true. She enjoys the thrill and excitement of participating in the Night of the Thieves and participating in the Junta but despite her feisty personality she is no one to be messed with. Like Molly she has two sets of personalities. On duty she is the most hard core torturer showing no remorse and expresses no remorse on trial as she says she was "following orders" Just like many females Carly loves to show her body off to male members of the Junta and sometimes even to prisoners at Majlinka. Like Felicia she is also a bully not only towards Tamara sometimes but she also likes to bully Molly and Louise often calling Louise a "spoilsport" because she doesn't show off to prisoners. When dealing with prisoners Carly always deals with prisoners bare chested only wearing her tights and only taunts her prisoners and at one point forces water down a prisoners throat and because this prisoner cannot get free she soils herself. Although she never physically abuses her prisoners she does treat them as her playthings but does kick one after forcing her to ingest water during the Night of the Scavengers. Carly is also well known during the Night of the Scavengers for her extreme cruelty and is put in charge of leading the kidnappings. She ties the prisoners so tightly with rope around their upper chests, wrists and ankles and gags them very tightly so they cannot get free then has the kidnappers force water down many prisoners throats and has the participants lock all the toilet doors so even if the prisoners do get free they can't use the toilet. She also has the doors of the rooms containing the prisoners locked leaving many of the prisoners who urinate themselves in their own urine. Aftermath After the Junta years Carly is arrested and sent to the Animalian Tribunal where she is found guilty of her role in the Night of the Thieves and the Scavengers and sentenced to six years in prison. She is released early for good behavior with two months left of her sentence. Today she lives in Animalia and even today her cruelty and show off personality continues. Unlike former participants of the Night of the Scavengers Carly and her friend Felicia still visit their prisoners and still visit them bare chested. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains